<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kenny's Birthday by Ram92</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23671861">Kenny's Birthday</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ram92/pseuds/Ram92'>Ram92</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Umbrella Academy (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>And he'd rather chew off his own foot, Birthday Party, Five is a poor little thing, Gen, I blame the lockdown, I love the myserious woman, Nonsense, Super Star Lanes, different point of view, i don't know why i'm doing this</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:35:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>644</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23671861</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ram92/pseuds/Ram92</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is being a difficult day for Kenny's mom, but she's trying her best.<br/>There's no need to be rude, young man.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>The Hargreeves Family</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>57</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Kenny's Birthday</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Things had never been easy for poor little Kenny.</p><p>Too skinny, too clumsy, too ugly, the other kids at school had always been cruel to him.</p><p>It shouldn’t have come as a surprise when his mother received so few responses to her birthday invitations. Not even the perspective of a completely paid lunch and set of games had been enough.</p><p>Poor little Kenny.</p><p>Even so, his mother was still adamant in her commitment. Kenny would have had his birthday party, no matter what. The cake and the place had already been paid, after all.</p><p>As the few kids whose families had forced to show up started slouching uneasily towards the bowling lane, the woman kept scanning the place around, and, bingo!, she just found exactly what she wanted: a little unhappy family as hers with evident issues was gathered a couple of lanes away, and, yes!, they had a kid just the right height.</p><p>Plus, she could swear she had already seen that pale face with heavy makeup somewhere, even if she couldn’t recall where exactly.</p><p>&lt;&lt; Excuse me! &gt;&gt; she squeaked grabbing little Kenny by his shoulder. &lt;&lt; Excuse me! &gt;&gt;</p><p>The poor little thing raised his eyes on her and she took it as a clear sign of hope.</p><p>&lt;&lt; It’s my son Kenny’s birthday today. &gt;&gt; she explained smiling at him warmly as only a real mother could do. &lt;&lt; and... Wouldn’t your son be happier playing with kids his own age? &gt;&gt; she asked squeezing her son playfully.</p><p>&lt;&lt; Assuming that it's okay with your two dads. &gt;&gt; she added reassuringly.</p><p>God only knew how much difficult must have been for the poor little thing to find friends in a world so full of prejudice!</p><p>But, apparently, the situation was far worse than she would have expected, judging by the glare the ‘little thing’ darted at her from his lovely face.</p><p>&lt;&lt; I’d rather chew off my own foot. &gt;&gt;</p><p>Not even a word of rebuke from the parents. She was right off shocked.</p><p>&lt;&lt; Let’s go, Kenny. &gt;&gt; she muttered backing off.</p><p>But she was not one to be taken down so easily. The party had to start. Four children were enough to have a decent game.</p><p>As the kids played, a bit too quietly maybe, she moved on and dished the cake on the counter.</p><p>The family of rude weirdoes had reunited and the odd little kid was nowhere to be seen. Predictable. That’s how junkies and jailbirds come off in this world.</p><p>She had just finished putting this thought together that a crowd of weirdly masked guys broke in, rifles in their hands, just like those you could see on tv. Weirdly enough, it wasn’t even the first time that something like that had happened to her and she knew what to do.</p><p>In her maternal instinct, she grabbed little Kenny and started running to find shelter in the back of the room. She held her son close as the bullets riddled the place to pieces and screams shrilled above the sound of the shots.</p><p>In less than five minutes it was all over.</p><p>She opened her eyes and looked out at the bowling alley. The first thing she happened to see was the colourful cake smashed on the ground.</p><p>She turned to Kenny to check the damage.</p><p>His expression was pure ecstasy when their eyes met.</p><p>&lt;&lt; Best birthday ever. &gt;&gt; he screamed running towards her to hug her.</p><p>She hadn’t expected that, she had to be honest. Was it okay that her little Kenny loved violence so much? Was she raising some sort of future psychopath?</p><p>She returned the hug. It was his birthday, after all. And he deserved a little happiness. It was not like other kids were exactly peaceful and nice, she said to herself as her mind went back to the rude weirdo. Kenny just enjoyed his own birthday party.</p><p>It was not the end of the world.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>